


my immortal | a rewrite by whizzer

by Karkat_kinnie_on_main



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: M/M, My Immortal Rewrite, yall already know what the fuck going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_kinnie_on_main/pseuds/Karkat_kinnie_on_main





	my immortal | a rewrite by whizzer

By now you've all probably heard of the wonderfully terrible harry potter fic by the name of my immortal. Which is archived to be read, here: https://myimmortalrehost.webs.com/  
My concept, which has been done before, is to rewrite my immortal except make it g o o d (fuckin revolutionary I know) so now, in 2020, 14 or so years after the first chapter was published. I present to you: My Immortal, a rewrite by Whizzer

-

Our protagonist stands in front of the infamous Hogwarts academy. That protagonist is me, Tara Way. A simple witch in my 7th year, there isn't anything particularly interesting about me. Growing up, I've never really been “overly” popular. I have a good group of friends and we stick together through thick and thin. Mostly you'll see me in the uniform, the simple sweater and skirt, complemented by the pop of colour in the blue Ravenclaw tie. Although whenever I'm not in lessons, I tend to indulge in a more unique style of dress. More specifically relating to the goth subculture. It's the mid-90s for christ's sake, what a time to be a goth. Turn of the decade or something like that. This morning, however, it's almost time for the first period, so I wear the school uniform. As I surveyed the surroundings I'd known all too well for the past years, someone called out from the distance.  
“Raven!”, a familiar voice approached. I turned around to see my close friend Draco Malfoy. We’d been chums for a while now as our fathers were long time business partners. We shared a handshake, friendly but firm. “How was your summer”, the blonde boy asked with a slight smile. Although Draco could be a prick, the two of us were like siblings.  
“Spent it teaching kids how to play guitar”, I responded. To make a tad bit of money I ran some-what of a business. I taught kids 10 and up the basics of playing stringed instruments. It was a job I enjoyed very much, to say the least.  
We went about their walk, discussing each other's summer and plans for the new year.

We said our goodbyes and went in separate directions, me heading towards a favourite of mine, potions. I took my seat next to a fellow Ravenclaw, Willow. She was rather nice, we weren't amazing pals but she was good to talk to. The class went on smoothly, and before I knew it break time came rushing in. I left the class swiftly, what would happen today?


End file.
